1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for high performance switching in local area communications networks such as token ring, ATM, and Ethernet environments, generally known as LANs. In particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for discovering the topology of a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer networks are commonly used to send and receive data, to share resources, and to provide communication between remote users. As computer performance has increased in recent years, the demands on computer networks has also significantly increased; faster computer processors and higher memory capabilities require networks with high bandwidth capabilities to enable high speed transfer of significant amounts of data. Based upon the Open Systems Interconnect (OSI) 7-layer reference model, network capabilities have grown through the development of devices such as repeaters, bridges, routers, and switches, which operate with various types of communication media. Thickwire, thinwire, twisted pair, and optical fiber are examples of media which has been used for computer networks. The devices may be interconnected by a high speed local data link such as a local area network (LAN), token ring, Ethernet, etc.
Switches, as they relate to computer networking and to Ethernet are hardware-based devices which control the flow of data packets or cells based upon destination address information which is available in each packet. A properly designed and implemented switch should be capable of receiving a packet and switching the packet to an appropriate output port at what is referred to as wirespeed or linespeed, which is the maximum speed capability of the particular network.
Referring to the OSI 7-layer reference model discussed previously, the higher layers typically have more information. Various types of products are available for performing switching-related functions at various levels of the OSI model. Hubs or repeaters operate at layer one, and essentially copy and “broadcast” incoming data to a plurality of spokes of the hub. Layer two switching-related devices are typically referred to as multiport bridges, and are capable of bridging two separate networks. Bridges can build a table of forwarding rules based upon which MAC (media access controller) addresses exist on which ports of the bridge, and pass packets which are destined for an address which is located on an opposite side of the bridge. Bridges typically utilize what is known as the “spanning tree” algorithm to eliminate potential data loops. A data loop is a situation wherein a packet endlessly loops in a network. The spanning tree algorithm defines a protocol for preventing data loops. Layer three switches, sometimes referred to as routers, can forward packets based upon the destination network address. Layer three switches are capable of learning addresses, maintaining tables thereof which correspond to port mappings, and changing packet data in the process. Processing speed for layer three switches can be improved by utilizing specialized high performance hardware, and off loading the host CPU so that instruction decisions do not delay packet forwarding.